


Running From Us

by Etangerine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, First Dance, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etangerine/pseuds/Etangerine
Summary: A scene from a post-canon klance fic I never finished. I was happy with how it turned out, so I decided it needed to see the light of day. I hope I can finish it one day. The wound is still freshly open.





	Running From Us

Rizavi has a way of making Keith open up that very few others have achieved. It started in the Atlas during the war. She was always in everyone’s face asking questions for Kinkade’s documentary that never saw the light. Keith was one her favorite subjects, despite his discomfort with the camera and her fast talking. But through the years, somehow this unlikely pair developed a friendship that had become invaluable to Keith. So much that she had become one of his few confidants on Earth. 

 

He sees her prancing towards him to the beat of a pop tune that Keith has heard one too many times. 

 

“Join us on the dance floor, _Keef_ ,” she says mockingly. “You’re the only one sitting. And don’t give me that face! I know you can dance.” 

 

Chugging what is left of his beer, Keith starts his ascend. “Fine!”

 

She’s right. Keith is secretly—though truly not so secretly—a great dancer. The young Atlas crew got a taste of his skills during a particularly long day of doing nothing in space. James, who is typically one to follow rules, had managed to sneak in a loot of alcohol before they left Earth and thought that day seemed like the perfect time to bring it all out. 

 

By his third beer he was agreeing to prove to everyone that he knew every step to Lady Gaga’s “Bad Romance.” Aside from the one time a curious and unsupervised twelve year-old Keith took a couple of sips from an open bottle of whiskey in his house, he had never had alcohol. 

 

Once Keith joins the group, he immediately loosens up. 

 

A few steps away, Lance dances with his niece Nadia. He has to do a double-take when he notices Keith on the dance floor. He was there for “Bad Romance” and never thought he’d see the black-headed dancing queen make a comeback. 

 

So he caught a glimpse. And then another one. And then one more. 

 

_ Keith is good. Like really good. _

 

He wanted to go over and tell Keith how happy seeing him dance made him. But why would he do that? “It’s not like it’s something Keith needs to know.” 

 

“What’s something Keith doesn’t need to know, tío?”

 

“Nothing. Did I say that out loud?” 

 

“Don’t worry. I’m pretty sure I’m the only one who heard you.”

 

“Okaaaay. I think this song is over. Why don’t you go back to your parents?” he insisted as he pushed her lightly in their direction. 

 

As one Nadia left, another one came pointing finger guns at him. 

 

“First you steal my best friend and now my signature move? We gotta have a talk, Rizavi.”

 

“Oh relax. I just came here to drag you back to our little dance circle. I finally convinced Keith to join and I’m grabbing Pidge next.” 

 

“Uh. Sure. Isn’t this song about to end?”

 

“One ends and another one starts. That’s what happens.” 

 

Shine on, diamond… ♪♪♪

 

Of course another song would play, but Lance didn’t want to join the group. Or did he?

 

Rizavi didn’t give him another second to debate. She was already dragging him along to the circle with the gang cheering as he joined. 

 

♪♪♪…let's stop running from love… ♪♪♪

 

Hunk gives Lance a  soft and  familiar smile that reminds him he’s with friends, so he starts dancing to the new tune. 

 

The moonlight follows Lance as he spins. Keith is not imagining it. It halos around him as if he himself was the satellite. Keith loves the moon.

 

“My, my, my,” Keith sings along as he moves across the circle passing Nadia, then Matt and N7, and finally Hunk. Without hesitation he steps in front of Lance  closing off  the circle that surrounded them a few seconds ago. Lance grins and offers his best friend his two hands which Keith grabs immediately. 

 

“I really like this song.” 

 

_ Have you ever wished you were a song? _

 

“Of course you do. You only listen to oldies.” 

 

“Come on, Keith.” 

 

“What? Anyway, I like it too.” 

 

_ And you.  _

 

Keith must be staring at Lance in that embarrassing again, because Lance does not offer a reply. What he does feel is Lance’s grip on his right hand get tighter. They dance along until the end of the song. 

 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

♪♪♪…Living for your every move… ♪♪♪

 

Seeing Keith dance makes Lance happy. Dancing with him is a new kind of bliss that he allows his entire being to absorb. closing his eyes, he whispers into Keith's right ear.

 

“You’re so pretty.”

 

“Why are you saying that?”

 

“Because it’s true. 


End file.
